The Mark
by Yippykiye
Summary: "Susan"He groaned lifting his hand to brush away the curl from my eye before curling his hand to cradle the back of my neck. His lips met mine in a demanding kiss. He continued to watch feeling my thighs tighten under his, while my lips moved against his. Sweeping his lips to the junction of my neck where he sank his fangs into the soft flesh. Marking me his. The king of the undead
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything except my character :D  
**

* * *

**The Mark**

London, 1881

The scenery passed in blurry colors faster than any horse an carriage. The town I should be arriving to at a proximately 8:35 pm was nothing like many towns and villages throughout London. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we are to dispatch in five minutes.' The boys voice muffled the whistling of the train. Sighing, I adjusted my coat and the cross necklace mother had given me years ago before she had died.

I noticed his face easily through they crowd his youthfulness and tallness is what separate him from the rest, but it seemed as if my face had been easily forgotten. A silent giggle escaped as I examined my youthful brother. "Sister?" I held a hand to my lips as laughter threatened to escape. "My dear boy are you blinking mad?" An older woman, old enough to be his mother spoke as she shook Johnathan's hand off her delicate shoulder. "My apologies." With a nod of his head and a blush on his cheeks, he once again began scanning through the crowd with a look of annoyance.

"My lady?" His second glance is what set the gears off through his head. "Now brother is that a way to greet your sister?" I rested my gloved hands upon my waist as a gentle smile crossed his features. "Sister!" Johnathan stated before sweeping my form into his arms. "Oh how I've missed you! I trust your first train ride was delightful?" His eyes ran over my form not once or twice but three times. "Absolutely! the discussion of Mr. Tod's latest fashion trends were certainly delightful!" I waved my hands absently. I couldn't care less about the latest fashion. "Sister, here. Men have different views of woman." Jonathan stated warningly while his hands grasped my shoulders. "Well then-" I lifted my head proudly. "-I shall give them a taste of what a real woman is like." I smiled before gesturing Johnathan to take my bags.

"Pray tell brother, What is your soon to be wife like?" He shrugged, lifting the bags."You'll soon meet her. She is waiting at home for you." He begun walking to the carriage as we made small talk. "And a husband dear sister?" I shook my head. "Goodness no!" I waved my hands. "Why ever not? especially now? In your youthful years, you should have many suitors" I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but right now I have better things to do, then sit about bearing children to an insufferable man." I stated grasping Johnathan's hand as he guided me into the carriage. "That answer was expectant from you, sister." Johnathan followed after me.

The streets were dell in comparison to my home town, there were narrow paths that seem daunting and were prostitutes play with men. "whats home like?" He asked his eyes cast down. "I have sold the firm and the payment is split." I nodded towards the two bags. His features changed into anger. "You carried them? Why? you know you could've been taken! Mugged! Worse!" His voice rose as he stated the harm that could've befallen me. "But I was not and I arrive safe and sound." I calmly stated as the carriage stopped and the carriage man opened the door. " That is inexcusable! Are you dim wittered as most woman here? You do not know these places!" He held out his hand as he pulled me out. "Dim witted?" I said in anger.  
"Of course not!" I let go of his hand as if it burned me. "You carry money like its a play thing. Why not arrange a body guard or some sort of man to company you?!" I shook my head angry.

"Johnathan your home!" A beauty of dark hair and sharp looks descended the swirly stairs in the latest fashion. "My love, Mina soon to be Harker." Mina looked between us an unexpected emotion passed through her face. "You must be Lady Susan Harker. I trust my soon to be husband, your brother hasn't been rude? He is some times bad company as of late." Mina shot Johnathan a look before smiling delightfully at me. "No he hasn't. bad company is that so? at least he is treating you good?"A nod from her while I completely ignored his looks of displeasure before requesting my room from lady Mina.

The room was elegant yet simple, bigger then my old room. Dark designs graced the walls and oak wood for furnishing with light wood to complete the floor. The sudden exhaustion of my travels and the anger from my brother left me feeling exhausted with the sight of my bed. I changed behind the screen into my proper sleeping attire before blowing out all the candles. unbeknownst to me that a creature of the night had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

*WARNING: This is based on the T.V series. Alexander Greyson, Mina and Johnathan Harker with the addition of my character Susan Harker. This is also a regular update.

The Mark

London, 1881

Warmth was what I could feel on my face, the gentle touch of the sun's fingers gracing its beauty upon me. A few moments I laid there in disorientation before realizing that I was not back at home. Excitement boiled through as I ran towards the window letting the warmth into my room. I was excited to see the city alight with life and enjoyment. A speed I had not realize I had since a child took over me as I raced to get dressed. Giving a squeal of delight I grabbed my coat and purse before descending down the stairs in at unladylike manner. "Slow down sister." Johnathan stated as I focused on skipping two steps at a time."Can't. Have to see the city!" I exclaimed only when nearly slipping did I slow. Johnathan grabbed my arm giving me a stern look.

"Fine." I mocked moving painfully slow towards the door. "Wait, lady Susan! You must have someone a company you." lady Mina said. I stopped. "No I-" shaking my head. "Lady Susan, what a pleasure." I turned into the drawing room. Looking from this dark, tall handsome man towards my brother. "Who's this?" I stated boldly lady Mina drew in a sharp breath. "With all due respect Mr..?" I straightened my attire. "Mr greyson. Lady Susan had your brother told me about you, I would have told him to invite you a lot sooner." He gracefully walked up to me bearing a gentle kiss upon my hand. I turned sharply upon my brother. "Not even one day and your trying to set me up with a suitor? Are you quick to get rid of me dear brother! this is outrageous!" Anger reared it's ugly head as I stepped closer towards Johnathan. "No. I-" He stuttered. "You take me for a fool Johnathan!" I pointed at him.

"No. I-" He waved calmly to Mr. Greyson. "Is this your way of _'why ever not? in my youthful years'?_ trying to find me a suitor. Dear. Brother?" My voice rose painfully loud in the sudden quite room. Dark sensual laughter rang out as lady Mina's and Johnathan's face flushed bright red.  
"Now, Now Lady Susan isn't that jumping to conclusions? As beautiful as I find you, I am most certainly not looking to be your suitor in fact I am here on a matter of business." Mr Greyson stated. "Prey tell what sort of business?" I asked boldly with my head held high. Johnathan came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sister, I work for Mr Greyson." I stilled suddenly the world crashing down on me. "Y-y-you W-Work for Mr.. Greyson?" It was more of a statement then a question. Mr Greyson nodded.

Flushing the brightest red I have ever in my life and the small tremble of my hands indicated my extreme embarrassment. "Oh dear, Mr Greyson. I am utterly embarrassed!" His eyebrows were raised and a small smirk graced his lips. "I would believe so but that matters not. Mr Harker may we speak?" He indicated to another room with my brother following him. My eyes not leaving the form of Mr Greysons until Johnathan closed the door behind him giving me one silent stern look. A hand laid upon my shoulder frightening me back to life. "I am utterly embarrassed Lady Mina. I hoped I have not jeopardize your husband work! nor your or Johnathans relationship with him. Mina shook her head. "Everything shall be alright." She said placing her arm around mine before dragging me out of the house and into the busy streets of London still as red as a beetroot.

The streets were dell as the night before when I had first saw them. "Apples for sale, Miss. Tasty and sweet!" The little boy spoke in a southern accent biting into it for proof. "Told you stop biting the apples!" A man in the apron came up behind him slapping the little boy across the head. "Yes sir." Said the little boy who was covered in dirt. A tint of pink crossed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Miss. The lad doesn't know anything about running a business." The bold headed, apron guy stated as he once again began shinning his apples. I Nodded quickly walking away observing other stalls. "Miss, Miss. Two nickles for the paper. Lord Browning and his scandal!" A young boy smudged in soot and shoes that had seen too many winters said. "No, thank you. young sir." I smiled down at him before he shot me a toothy grin.

"Lady Susan!" I was oblivious to everything around me except for that shiny locket on the dark stalls further a head of me. "Interesting" I mumbled "Lady Susan!" The name sounded so familiar but it was as if the locket had me in a trance. A hand gripped my forearm tightly frightening me back to reality. "Yes?" I questioned turning around a frown pulling at my lips. "Lady Susan. May we go have tea now?" Mina dropped her hand as soon as I had turned around. "Of course lady Mina. All though, I must go buy my self a new gift in this strange city." I pointed to the last stall at the end of the street. "There Lady Susan? There is rumor going around that speaks of strange things happening when bought from there. Once a lady had disappeared never to be seen again. Of course I think that is old folks tale. Nothing has happened to me." Mina smiled at me before pointing to a elegant eating place. I nodded before taking off into the opposite direction.

"Excuse me sir. I must have this!" I walked up to the old graying man opening my hand to revealing the strange locket I had pick up. "Hmm... many have tried opening it, all have fail, are you sure such a trinket deserves to be bought again?" I nodded my face going serious. "Very well Lady..?" The man questioned. "Lady Susan Harker." "Pleasure to meet such a fine young woman. Now be careful with that." Was all he said as I handed of the nickles. He began pushing his portable stall away as I glazed at such a beautiful jewel.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Mark

London, 1881

The fellow who brought our meals was mute or he pretended to be. "Can I see the jewel you got lady Susan?" Asked Mina leaning slightly over the silk table cloth. "Yes, of course. The old gent was indeed mysterious borderline creepy." I spoke lifting the necklace out of my purse. Dangling it in front of her. She giggled lightly touching the surface before tenderly placing the object into the palm of her other hand. "Exquisite piece of art work. looks to be ancient; belonging to times long past especially of the historical period." She spoke more to herself muttering casually as she examine it closer. "I take it your quite knowledgeable when it comes to historical artifacts?" I questioned lightly. Mina shook her head laughing softly. "No, Father's brother taught me a little. Father does not know. I trend to keep it that way." She looked at me just as stern as my brother had this morning.

"Of course, Lady Mina." I took back the offered jewel placing it carefully into my purse. "Lady Susan-" I motioned Mina to stop."-Please, you are after all my brother's finance we must get rid of such professionalism." I smiled softly before devouring my food as ladylike as I could be out in public. "Tell me Lady-" I gave her a look. "Susan, if I may be so bold to ask what you do?" She sipped casually on her water while giving me her attention. "I'm enrolling into your university of historical artifacts." I smiled tightly thinking that this conversation wouldn't go so well. "That's very good although it is not well know for ladies to be working. I, myself am currently a medical student though." I tilted my head in surprise.

"I had no idea." I said. "Its not spoken a lot here but woman are made for bearing children and looking after their husbands health." I nodded my head telling her it was similar back home as well. "I do think this city needs encouragement amongst these woman." She nodded giving me a brief dialogue on the subject of simple-minded, naive local woman. As we dined in refreshments and Mina spoke more about this city, people, places and men. "Sorry Mina, I don't mean to disappoint but I have no desired to marry nor attend any events of much." I dabbed the serviette against the corners of my lips before laying it back on the table. "-But Johnathan would be up-most disappointed." She too put her serviette down. "No-" I began I knew I could be stubborn and hard headed but I knew where my head was heading and needed to get my point across however Mina spoke quickly. "It would give Johnathan peace if you were to at least try, please. He is extremely stressed with work and our marriage." Mina declared pleadingly. I nodded. "Let me think about it."

The weight of Mina's and I discussion laid heavily on my mind as we returned home. Surely being a journalist wasn't such a stressful job and marriage arrangements aren't that complicated. I shook my head as day light began to descend. "How was luncheon?" Asked Johnathan as he crossed the foyer into the drawing room. "It was good. We had a lot to talk about." Mina replied as Johnathan rubbed her back. He looked at me. "How did you find the city, sister?" I heavily sat down on the plump chair, sighing. "It was fine, dear brother." I spoke lightly as Johnathan began pouring us hot tea while he had whiskey. "How was your day brother?" I sipped on my tea while trying to hide my embarrassment. "It was pleasant. Mr Greyson and I have business arrangements to attend to tomorrow evening." Johnathan spoke taking a bigger swig of his whiskey. "Is everything alright?" I questioned, Johnathan just nodded his head muttering a fine and you ladies are attending to. I unconsciously gasped my purse as a shiver spread through me.


End file.
